Del verbo joder y sus variantes
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Sobre el día en que Madara reclamo lo que era legítimamente suyo. Y de cómo Sakura aprendió de los diferentes significados del verbo 'joder'. MadaraSakura. Lemmon.


**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hooola, mis preciosuras~! Hoy les traigo un pequeño one lemmon de una de mis parejas favoritas, ¡MadaSaku time, señores~! Una nueva locura, si, pero esta vez no puedo excusarme en el alcohol(?

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san.

A leer~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Titulo: **_ Del verbo joder y sus variantes_

_._

**Resumen:**_ Sobre el día en que Madara reclamo lo que era legítimamente suyo. Y de cómo Sakura aprendió los diferentes significados del verbo 'joder'._

**.**

**Advertencias:**_ Sexo gráfico, lenguaje vulgar, posible Occ_.

.

**Pareja: **_Uchiha MadaraxHaruno Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura gimió, (_caliente_), con la palabra deleite escrita en el rostro, con la piel sudorosa, con el cuerpo retorciéndose en busca de más caricias y su vagina húmeda, (_palpitante_).

.

Y por un instante, (_por un egoísta y ruin momento_) se olvidó de la Guerra que se avecinaba, de Naruto-baka, de Sasuke-kun y de Kakashi-sensei. Se olvidó de Konoha, de Tsunade-shishou, de Ino-cerda y Shizune-nee-san. De sus responsabilidades, de su orgullo, de su moral, de su educación, de su integridad como Kunoichi y como mujer y de que se supone que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que amas, alguien especial, (_tal vez no Sasuke-kun_). Se olvidó de quien es ella y de quien (_podría_) ser él.

.

Porque Sakura era egoísta por naturaleza, (_siempre lo había sido_) y sólo le importaba ella y sus deseos, (_o eso era lo que su madre siempre decía_). Y ahora lo que deseaba, (_lo único que importaba_), era aquel hombre desconocido, de manos enguantadas, palabras sucias y boca avariciosa.

.

Entonces sus manos, (_grandes, callosas, sin guantes_), estrujan los tiernos pechos, se burlan de sus pezones y los pellizcan, (_duele un poco pero le gusta_). Sus dientes se clavan en su clavícula, y se aseguran de dejar marcas amoratadas en la pálida piel.

.

Suya, suya. Ella de alguna extraña manera es suya, (_y lo sabe, lo presiente_), aunque prefiera negarlo, (_porque ella solo puede amar a Sasuke-kun y Naruto_-baka).

.

Muerde, lame y besa cada pedazo de piel disponible, (_deja marcas de fuego, roba pedazo a pedazo su inocencia_). Araña con los dientes su pezón (_color de la canela, igual de afrodisiaco_), y la hace gimotear, como gata en celo, sollozando por más. Y es ahí donde lo odia, por hacerla rogar, (_por no follarla duramente_), y odia aún más las cuerdas, (_malditas cuerdas llenas de chakra_), que restringen su movimiento. Tal vez, si no estuviera atada... ¿qué? (¿_qué harías de verdad si no tuvieras las manos atadas, Haruno Sakura?_) ¿Huiría o se quedaría?

.

Un nuevo mordisco, (_más salvaje_), y otro juramento entre dientes.

.

-Deja de joderme, imbécil.- maldice, y se retuerce por (_más_) caricias.

.

Su risa (_ronca, oscura, netamente_ _sexual_) es como una oleada de ondas de caliente placer directas a su coño. Y ella, Sakura, gime (_ansiosa_) de nuevo.

.

-Apenas he empezado a joderte, Sa-ku-ra.-

.

Y Sakura echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos _(aunque no hace falta, porque están vendados_), y alza sus caderas en busca de su erección. Se frota contra él, buscando su pene (_grande, grueso, duro_) y gime, (_jadea_) como gata en celo (_deseosa_). Y es donde ella espera (_anhela_) que él diga su nombre, de esa manera (_cadenciosa_) que solo él sabe cómo pronunciar. Separando cada silaba, paladeando cada letra, una descarga de placer oscuro (_casi líquido_) acalambra los nervios de su cuerpo.

.

-Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan.- y en su voz hay un tono infantil, (_que no le suena_) y una nota de arrogancia familiar _(de alguien que conoce pero no puede recordar_).

.

Comprende, (_como cuando se descubre una verdad universal_), que ella realmente quiere que (_él, y sólo él_) la joda, porque se siente bien, (_caliente y húmedo_), sobre todo cuando hunde su lengua en su ombligo y le da un pequeño adelanto de lo que está a punto de pasar más abajo. Pero Sakura no es paciente, y pide, (_exige, ordena, suplica, solloza_).

.

Y él suelta una risa, y sus vellos se erizan. Entonces suelta un nombre:

.

-Madara.- y Sakura sabe que es el nombre que gemirá el resto de la noche.

.

Ese es el momento donde hace caso a sus ruegos, hunde su cabeza entre sus piernas, (_aprieta los muslos blancos con fuerza_), y se dedica a escarbar en su entrepierna con su lengua. Sakura chilla, alza las caderas y jadea por mas, (_Madara, Madara, Madara_), y él la recompensa, succiona su clítoris, y muerde, suave y electrizante, (_porque a él le gusta morder y a ella ser mordida_). Los dedos de él se cuelan entre los apretados pliegues, juegan con la humedad, se ríen de los músculos palpitantes con movimientos lentos y medidos, y Sakura sabe que no va a aguantar más.

.

-Madara, hazlo ya.-

.

Una lamida. Otro jadeo.

.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Sakura-chan?-

.

Una nota burlona. Un movimiento circular de su dedo en la estrecha (_ya no tan virginal_) cavidad.

.

-Fóllame.-

.

Un dedo escurriéndose (_peligrosamente_) cerca de su ano.

.

-Debes pedir las cosas correctamente, Sakura-chan.-

.

Un mordisco en su mandíbula. Un pellizco en su pezón. Duro, salvaje.

.

-Jódeme, Madara-kun.-

.

Y el (_último y frágil_) hilo de su cordura rompiéndose.

.

-Voy a joderte, Sa-ku-ra. Y lo haré de verdad.-

.

Los dedos (_habilidosos_) fueron reemplazados por su polla (_demasiado grande, demasiado gruesa_) que luchaba por hacerse espacio entre las estrechas paredes (_húmedas_). Sakura gimoteo (_de dolor_) y las lágrimas empaparon la venda (_negra_) que cubría sus ojos. Porque dolía, dolía muy adentro, y quemaba (_porque Madara era fuego puro_) pero cesaba rápido (_porque el hombre era placer oscuro_).

.

Movimientos rápidos y profundos (_que se carbonizaban su inocencia, pedazo por pedazo_), sus caderas alzadas, sus lenguas enredadas, sus pechos aplastados bajo su torso (_musculoso_), las manos de hombre amasando sus muslos, pellizcando sus nalgas, palabras sucias, promesas de goce infinito, su olor (_a almizcle, a cuero viejo_) intoxicaba sus sentidos. Gemidos asfixiados (_de ella_) y gruñidos salvajes (_de él_). Cada vez más duro, cada vez más hondo. Cada vez más cerca.

.

Sakura arquea la espalda, suspirando (_suplicas cadenciosas_) cerca de su oído, como un canto (_parecido a su nombre_). Muerde el labio del hombre (_demasiado fuerte, piensa_) y él ruge (_Sakura_), mientras entierra los dientes en la suave carne de su hombro, la toma de sus caderas y la penetración se vuelve errática, primitiva, ansiosa. Él la quiere toda para él. Solo para él. Y Sakura quiere ser de él (_toda de él_) porque se siente bien. Perversamente bien.

.

El placer y el dolor (_de una mordida que seguro dejara cicatrices_) se entremezclan, y Sakura capta el delicioso instante en el que la polla (_de Madara_) parece crecer en su interior, y siente como todo a su alrededor estalla. Siente fuegos artificiales, un terremoto, un huracán, un tsunami. Siente (_tantas_) cosas que deja de sentir y todo son deliciosas pulsaciones en su coño que se extienden en todo su cuerpo.

.

Le arranca la venda de los ojos, y ve (_sin ver realmente_) las aspas del Sharingan girando, y justo cuando él estalla en su interior (_embarrándola con su semilla_), y es capaz de procesar su último pensamiento coherente antes de que la inconsciencia reclamara por ella.

.

Él había cumplido su promesa de joderla. En todo el (_amplio_) sentido de la palabra.

.

Y ella, ella era un persona egoísta.

.

Joder.

.

.

* * *

**Recuerden, pequeños míos, la autoestima de las autoras dependen de sus rewiers, así que no se sientan penosos y escriban con confianza n.n**

**Oh, había pensado en hacer una continuación, pero eso dependera de ustedes**


End file.
